Let's talk about
by endlessromantic
Summary: A girls' night out in a club is all it takes.
**Hello, dear readers! I was driving and listening to my latest favorite song, when I had this inspiration to write a side story to it. Also my birthday is soon and I kind of made Sakura live through it (partially** obviously). **
**

 **Anyways, please read and review!**

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

"Ino!" I yelled to the empty headed friend of mine.

"What do you want forehead?" she replied, almost falling over our pairs of shoes on the doorstep.

It was the girls' night out tonight, the reason being…my birthday. Why had I not invited any guys? I have lots of guy friends, but they aren't really friends with most of my girls, and that would just be messy, in my opinion. Besides, what's better than dancing your night away in one of the most luxurious clubs with your best friends around? Exactly. Moving on, the pig came to my place to stay over, so it'll be easier for me to 'look after her' (she can't hold her alcohol for dear life). Needless to say, my flat is in complete chaos.

"Where is my bag?" I asked her, amusingly regarding her failed attempts to zip the dress. Obviously, I helped the poor little thing. All Balmain dresses are so fucking tight!

"Which bag?"

"It's a black Botega Venetta bag," I replied, knowing that she will understand right away. Working together in fashion industry has its perks.

"Oh here it is, wait, how are you going to wear it?"

"What do you mean, how? You know, Ino, people just grab clutches and hold them throughout the whole night. Glad I helped to clear this little hazy aspect of your life out," I can't help it, sarcasm is my life and she always just _begs_ for it.

My blonde best friend just rolled her blue eyes at my antics and elaborated her question, "How are you going to fit your shovel in this tiny bag?"

Oh, right. By shovel she means my IPhone 6 plus. Yes, its big, but I love it! I became so accustomed to it, it's much more comfortable than the smaller version. Back to the problem, I cannot fit my phone in my bag. Dammit.

Wordlessly, I just moved past her and opened my drawer, taking out another bag. A black Valentino bag, with crystals and their signature studs. Shrugging my shoulders, I decided that it would suffice.

"Happy now?" I asked, rhetorically, because I know that she has this smug look on her face, that appears when she's right.

After putting all our makeup on, which took a while considering all the current routines. I sighted, I mean all this; priming, then foundation, then contouring, then blush, bronzer, highlighter, brows, eyes, lips. See what I mean? That takes a while.

"Ready to have the best night of your life?" Ino winked at me, putting on her Yves Saint Laurent heels. Don't fall over, pig.

I snorted in an unlady-like manner at my thoughts, making her look at me strangely. Sitting down on the sofa, I put my 16 cm Laboutins on. I know what you're thinking. She's crazy, why so high? In my defence, I am not short, I'm 173 cm tall and normally do not heels. However, when I do, I go hard and all the way! I have four pairs of the 16 cm ones, and all of them I wore for long periods of time, so you can say I am a professional in that.

"Move it, forehead! The taxi is already here!" Ino is already standing in the corridor of the apartment building. Oops, my monologue with myself has continued for too long I suppose.

 **Normal POV**

As a group of young women got out of their Uber, heads turned. The queue that stood in front of the club entrance buzzed with excitement, in promise of a great and fun night. The group moved towards the doors, past the commotion of people, eliciting loud noises of protests from females and cat whistles from the men. Their high heels played a staccato on the stone pavement, in sync with their hips. Their long slim legs moved with a cat-like grace, one after the other, as if the women were on the runway. Their hair bounced from slim shoulders and their faces were adorned with wide (maybe slightly tipsy) smiles.

A busty blonde went forward to talk to the bouncers and the manager, whispering something in the manager's ear, she turned towards her friends, winking. Another female, came forward and said something to the manager as well. In seconds, the group was let inside, engrossed in the dark and funky atmosphere of the venue.

They were shown to a secluded table, a bit to the right of the dance floor and the bar. The chairs were plush and comfortable, whereas the table easily allowed a big quantity of alcohol on its surface.

"Okay, girls, this is our last chance to get drunk and have fun together before we all leave in different directions for a month!" cheered a chocolate haired female with with two elaborate buns on her head.

"Ten Ten is so on point, ladies!" agreed the busty blonde that earlier talked to the manager on the entrance. Her own hair was fixed into four funky looking ponytails.

Introducing; Ten Ten and Temari.

Ten Ten is a model; her lithe body allows for participating in runways for the couture houses of fashion. She is tall, long legged and slim shaped. Where she 'lacks in boobs' as she refers to herself, she 'gains in legs'. And indeed her legs were seemingly endless. She is renown for her long silky strands that give her an Amazon like appearance, however, recently, after the last Chanel fall season, she started wearing them in buns. Her body tonight, was clad in a lacy-crochet Chloe black dress, it was almost translucent, but highlighted her lithe features and pale skin. In tribute to the recent Coachella festival, according to her, she wore roman high heeled sandals, that went all the way to her knees, hugging her calves tightly.

Temari is a model as well, but her curvaceous body enabled her to be a swim suit and lingerie model, instead of high fashion. Her sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a bombshell figure always placed her on the top lists. Her legs were almost as long, but slightly shapelier, than her friend's. However, her full breasts, narrow waist and wide hips never let her feel in any way ulterior. Her dress enhanced her features, as she wore a very revealing, skin tight, teal coloured BCBG Max Azria dress that matched her eye colour to the pin and adorned her legs in nude stilettos.

"What are we waiting for? Heeeey!" the always obnoxious friend started waving her hand atop her red haired head, as a move to attract the waiter, who remained oblivious to the young woman.

"Karin-chan, perhaps we should just wait and they will come to us?" asked calmly a navy haired girl, placing her hands on her lap.

Introducing; Karin and Hinata.

Karin is a successful lawyer, her temper and natural talent in arguing and debating, has let her to this career path. She gained her reputation after a particularly strenuous case that she successfully conducted, whereby she had to prove a seemingly innocent man guilty of homicide. Karin has a mane of red hair, long and thick, they are always kept in control by her glasses that she takes off at times. Her red eyes are another of her prominent features, supposedly she 'scares off her opponents' with them during court trials. Rather true to herself, she wore a silk red dress that looked more like a night-dress, but is very fashionable at the moment. It gave her a delicate appearance and enhanced her already prominent features.

Hinata is a CEO of one of the biggest business companies in Konoha. Her seemingly calm and timid appearance can be mistakenly taken for incertitude and proneness to be taken control over. However, when she is in her office, she is anything but delicate and timid, which had allowed her to develop her family's company even further on the current economic market. She is naturally very curvaceous, with ample breasts and wide hips. Out of all of them, she wore the dress that was most modest. She wore a Chinese styled, fuchsia coloured dress that hugged her body tightly, but did not have any slits or revealed much. Again, unlike others' her dress went to just above her knee. Whereas every other girl from their group wore a dress that barely covered half of their thighs.

"Jesus, where the hell are the waiters?" asked a furious pink haired female. Her emerald eyes were ablaze with annoyance and her red lips were formed into a scorn.

"Chill, forehead, everything is okay. Hinata is right, they will come in any minute," winked another blonde. Her blue eyes were full of mirth and probably a bit of alcohol, from their cocktails in the restaurant earlier.

Introducing; Sakura and Ino.

Both were friends since childhood, they grew up together and went to the same private school. Studied in same universities, but different faculties.

Sakura studied fashion design and photography, she is very talented when it comes to imagination and illustration. Needless to say, perfect for the fashion industry. Having worked for some renowned fashion houses like Christian Dior and Givenchy, she decided to try herself in something different. After two years of hard work, she found herself as the chief editor of Japanese Vogue. Her looks were always immaculate, her diet – harsh but efficient. Her hair is naturally pink and hence attracted a lot of attention from all over the world, the famous pink mane appeared on countless magazine covers. She is known as a strict, but fair boss that puts Vogue on unprecedented heights. She was always told that she could be a model, but she never considered the option. Her body is lithe and slim, but ampler than Ten Ten's, and is more of a conventional fit type than high-fashion one that the latter possesses. Sakura's body was wrapped in a Herve Leger black bondage dress, covered in sequences that made the colour seem infinite. It contrasted greatly with her pale, ivory skin and petal like pink hair, that went only to her delicate naked shoulders. The dress left little to imagination as it was skin tight and showed all what Sakura works for in the gym, it was short and showcased her mile-long legs to the world.

Ino, on the other hand, had studied journalism in the university and worked for several publishing houses before she was invited by her best friend to the Vogue. Ino had gained reputation as an amazing reporter and interviewer, therefore she was a wonderful addition to the fashion industry. Together with Sakura, they invited and interviewed, photographed and showed a countless amount of celebrities. Having gained some famous friends on the way, this is where they met Karin and Temari for example. Also, Ino being a social butterfly, easily manipulates people into doing whatever she wants. Which is why, Sakura always sends her out to scout prospective and/or famous models. Ino talks to them, becomes their friend and manipulates them into being in Vogue, hence how Ten Ten was found. Much like Sakura, Ino had a fit and lithe body. They were of a similar built, both possessing some cleavage (not like Temari's or Hinata's, but ample), relatively narrow waists, round hips and long, strong, lithe legs. However, Ino possesses long, ashy blonde hair that reach her buttocks. She wore a white Balmain dress that has long sleeves, but a very revealing low cut, barely hidden by laces.

 **Sakura POV**

Now done with introductions. I am quite furious to be fair. I mean, to even get here, I have to pay an insane amount of money and what is that service?

My girls, knowing my short temper are all telling me to calm down, but really?

"If they don't come in this minute, I am going to the bar myself!" I fumed.

Finally, we saw a very handsome waiter coming our way, he had white hair, startling amethyst coloured eyes and a very naughty looking smile. After taking our orders, he left, not before giving a blushing Karin a wink though.

"I have to have him," smirked Karin, hungrily looking at his retreating back. We all laughed and started some chit-chat.

"So Hinata… how is Naruto doing?" I asked the blushing girl, knowing her reaction… yep here it is. She is red as a tomato now, "You know, you cant keep him in your bed all the time, I want by best friend!"

Now you could see the tomato red heiress turn back to her pale colour and smirk. Oh that metamorphose. She looked me straight in the eye and then placed her martini in front of her face, swivelling the olive inside. She slyly shifted her eyes to the right and said, "oh, Sakura-chan, I don't think Naruto-kun minds staying in my bed. Besides…the ropes do their work"

Ino choked, Karin almost spit her cosmopolitan out and the rest of us just chuckled. I love it when Hinata turns into this creature!

We happily sipped our cocktails and talked some more. I found out that Ten Ten is finally dating this model guy, Kiba. And Temari sided with Shikamaru! Isn't that amusing, the poor lad just keeps finding his polar opposites. Ino happily dating Vogue's best illustration designer – Sai. And me? Oh right… I forgot to mention… No. One. Lonely life of a lonely woman. Indeed.

"Okay, happy saps of romantic goo, it's my birthday and I decide what we do tonight! So I say, lets stop drinking these cocktails and order shots huh?" I winked at them mischievously.

My girls cheered loudly and put their hands up in the air. The music that was playing was not yet as dynamic, as one would expect in a night club, but more of a lounge bar music. It was relaxing and viby, just the perfect combination to get drunk and start dancing. I ordered shots and looked down at my diamond encrusted, white gold Briguet. The clock face read 23:05. Just the time to get the party started!

"Drink up bitches!" yelled Ino over the loud roar of music.

 **Normal POV**

The group received their order with blazing fire. Literally. The shots were set on fire, the ethanol shined brightly in the dimmed room, enchanting the females with its eccentricity. They downed the drinks in a second and heard the music change towards a more dynamic, electric style, that clubs tend to play. When a familiar remix appeared they got up and walked towards the dance floor, their laughs could have been heard even through the music. Their smiles could have been seen even through the cloud of fog that was artificially applied.

When they came back to their table, they felt slightly shaky, sweaty but surely happy. Endocrine pumping through their blood, alcohol moving though the veins, they ordered more liquor.

"Sakuraaaa how come you aren't even a bit affected?" whined Ino, whose sky blue eyes were increasingly fogging over. Not yet, but in few more shots time, she will surely start slurring.

Said individual, merely lifting a perfectly twizzed pink brow said, "My dear Ino, everybody knows that I need a bucket of tequila to make me drunk," to which the aforementioned blonde just pouted at.

Gulping down another set of alcohol, they relaxed.

However, barely five minutes later the whole club started vibrating from the force of the loudspeakers. People started cheering and screaming and there was an evident move of the crowd in a certain general direction. Direction being – the dance floor and particularly the stage, that was occupied by someone.

A beat that just made everyone get up and dance had shaken the club again. Sakura and all her friends stood up and went to the direction of the sound.

A certain figure on the stage was standing with a microphone in his hands. His eyes were lazily skimming the crowd, looking for a source of entertainment. The first interval has been played and soon it was his turn to start singing, but something caught his eye. Not something, but rather certain _someone_ … or a group of them. Gliding towards the dance floor was a group of incredibly attractive females. There were six of them, all clad in expensive looking outfits that enhanced their natural appeal. They stride was meticulous and graceful. Each step of a long, high heeled leg in sync with the whole body. Some of the females were shakier than others, but nonetheless they retained their charm. If he was to be honest with himself, he had to admit that women that attractive rarely appeared all together.

However, there was one, her stride was the most confident of them all, possibly because she was the least affected by the alcohol. Her pale skin glowed almost luminescent under the projector lights, contrasting starkly with the colour of her dress. His favourite colour actually. Her hips swayed with every step she took, miniscule waist well visible with the way in which her dress stuck to her body like a second skin. But shifting his eyes away from her goddess like body, he found himself astounded.

The first and second intervals, consisting of beats have ended. The dance floor was completely filled, the air electrifying with expectations.

"What is that all about?" yelled Ino in Sakura's ear, trying in vain attempts to over-scream the music.

Expecting, but hearing no reply from her all-time rival/best friend, the blonde looked at the said pinkette, only to see her mesmerized stare pointing to the stage. Or rather, an individual on the stage, who seemed to reciprocate her reaction, as his onyx eyes were firmly set on the pink haired beauty's face.

The lights turned dimmer, if that was possible and the male on the stage began to sing. **(I recommend listening to the actual song while reading this, its called Sex by Cheat Codes x Kriss Kross Amsterdam)**

" _That was unforgettable_

 _I wanna do it again_

 _You're crazy like an animal_

 _And I don't want it to end_

 _Tell me all your dreams and darkest fantasies"_

He felt his eyes being driven to meet her emerald ones again, but he fought the impulse. Shifting his gaze to the side, he tried to look anywhere but _her_.

" _Let's talk about sex, baby_

 _Let's talk about you and me_

 _Let's talk about all the good things_

 _And the bad things that may be_

 _Let's talk about sex, baby_

 _Let's talk about you and me_

 _Let's talk about all the good things_

 _And the bad things that may be_

 _Let's talk about sex"_

Pronouncing the last words, he had to look at her again. The way her luscious red lips formed an 'o', the way her skin glistened and her eyes.

Goddamn those eyes.

" _That was unbelievable_

 _I wanna do it again_

 _I'll eat you like a cannibal_

 _You're sweet like cinnamon_

 _Tell me all your dreams and darkest fantasies_ "

His melodic, sensual baritone made her shiver and imagine all the things he sang with that sinful voice.

" _Let's talk about sex, baby_

 _Let's talk about you and me_

 _Let's talk about all the good things_

 _And the bad things that may be_

 _Let's talk about sex, baby_

 _Let's talk about you and me_

 _Let's talk about all the good things_

 _And the bad things that may be_

 _Let's talk about sex"_

He watched her enjoy the music and move her hips to the rhythm. Her delicate shoulders started moving in sync with her lower body, arching her back and emphasising those beautiful breasts of hers. Her pink tresses jumped on her shoulders and her lips were firmly set in a delightful smile. Making a decision in his head, he continued.

" _Any way you want it, you can have it_

 _Talk about sex, baby"_

He moved a little bit forward on the stage, eliciting a vigorous reaction from most females. His endless onyx eyes found her jade eyes and held them there, promising something delightful and wicked. The next words he sang, he sang to _her_.

" _Do it on the counter, we'll fuck for hours_

 _Let's talk about sex_

 _Any way you want it, you can have it_

 _Talk about sex, baby_

 _Do it in the shower, pussy power…"_

Smirking devilishly, he winked at her, making an adorably charming blush appear on her chiseled cheeks. Putting more meaning and sensuality in these last words, he sang.

" _Let's talk about sex, baby"_

He watched with fascination, how she shivered under his intense gaze and the way in which his words affected her, made his mind go wild. Using the opportunity, while he had these few seconds between the verses, he quickly strode to the dance floor and grabbed her dainty hand in his. Pulling her back to the stage with him.

She did not comprehend what just happened. Her green eyes widened from the realization that she was on the stage. With _him_. That Adonis had taken her to the stage. He still held her hand firmly in his, much bigger one. Suddenly, he placed his hand on her waist, drawing her close to his just _very chiseled_ torso, clad in a black button up, through which she could feel his six pack. One hand holding her, the other holding a microphone, he sang.

" _Let's talk about sex, baby_

 _Let's talk about you and me_

 _Let's talk about all the good things_

 _And the bad things that may be_

 _Let's talk about sex, baby_

 _Let's talk about you and me_

 _Let's talk about all the good things_

 _And the bad things that may be"_

He couldn't fight the urge to pull that pink haired enigma closer. Her eyes darkened considerably, no doubt because of him. His male ego swelled and he felt a smirk pulling his lips. Noticing that her emerald gaze was focused on his lips, he decided to put the most of his feelings into the last words.

" _Let's talk about sex"_

His lips looked full and soft, pulled into that delicious smirk, they were undeniable and downright edible. The way in which he said these last words enticed her, made every fiber of her being buzz with desire. She lifted her gaze to his smug onyx orbs.

He had to taste her. _Had to_.

Amidst all the cheering and dancing, they remained ignorant to it all. His raven colored head dipped slightly and his lips crushed with hers. She moaned and mewled quietly, as his tongue immediately leaped out to taste her caverns. It was something primal, something that occurs on a chemical level between two individuals. Somewhere at the back of her mind she heard the manager speak.

"Give it up for Sasuke Uchiha and his latest hit – Sex!"

* * *

So please tell me what do you think? It's my first Sasu/Saku actually, lol. Also, I am thinking of writing few more chapters. Should I? All depends on you!


End file.
